What if? episode 101: Recess: The 1st Picture Show
by cartoonman412
Summary: TJ discovers a movie poster for Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture, but what if it was rated NK 12 meaning no kid under 12 permitted without a grownup or an older sibling and his parents and older sister forbidden him from seeing it? when TJ's grounded for another week with no video games and television, Vince tells him about the time he saw Nitwitz III and got grounded.


**Scene 1: The Movie Dome **

TJ's riding around on his sports bike and he stops right by a movie poster for _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture_.

TJ: "Whoooooooooa! (He gets right off his sports bike.) Señor Fusion...Motion Picture...must...tell...others."

TJ gets right back on his sports bike and continues riding around on his way to the 3rd Street School building.

**The 3rd Street School playground **

Spinelli: "Sheesh, wonder where Teej is."

[Sports Bike Bell Ringing]

Gus: "Look, here he comes now!"

TJ emerges on his sports bike and stops right by his best friends for life and lovebirds.

TJ gets right off his sports bike again.

TJ: "Guys!"

TJ: [Panting A Bit]

Gretchen: "TJ, what seems to be the trouble?"

TJ: "F-Fusion's coming."

Vince: "Señor Fusion?"

Gretchen: "the comic book hero?"

Spinelli: "Is this some kind of joke?"

TJ: "No joke. motion picture."

Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli and Gus: [Gasping In Shock]

Vince: "Alright, a Señor Fusion movie,"

Gus: "this is awesome,"

Mikey: "at last, my childhood dream has come true!"

Spinelli: "I can't wait to see it again, you know, after the 1st time I see it."

TJ: "I know what you mean, Spinelli, I figure I'll see it 50, maybe 60 times before the month's over, but the most important time is number 1, that's why I'm gonna be 1st in line at the very 1st showing of the 1st ever Señor Fusion movie."

[School Bell Ringing]

Gretchen: "There goes the school bell,"

Mikey: "don't wanna be late for class."

The gang of 6 goes right back inside the school building and on their way to Alordayne Grotke's classroom.

**Alordayne Grotke's Classroom **

TJ (impersonating Señor Fusion): You're going down, Spectre, if it's the last thing you'll ever do!"

TJ sits right down in his study seat.

Phil: "What do you think he's speaking about?"

Gordy: "I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget!"

All Students: [Laughing Uncontrollably]

TJ: "Aw man, don't tell me their getting involved in what I'm speaking about."

Mikey: "TJ, didn't you see _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture _last weekend?"

TJ: " _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture _was last weekend? aw man, I was waiting to see that ever since Justice Team: The Motion Picture came out on DVD and Blu-Ray. [Character Impersonation] I won't let that terrifying monster devour the entire city town."

Gretchen: "Justice Team: The Motion Picture was 7 months ago."

Mikey: "Yes, Gretchen, but right now its-"

Mikey: "Look, here comes Señor Fusion."

All Students: [Laughing Uncontrollably Again]

TJ: "I'm guessing it's super thrilling, right?"

Spinelli: "Yeah right,"

Vince: "it's just a 17 star movie,"

Gus: "that's all."

Gretchen: "Well it seems fair to me at my most precious achievement."

Mikey: "We can't believe you missed it, TJ,"

Spinelli: "you're always in belated on those things."

TJ: "Well, I was watering the plants all weekend long, and I guess I just forgot about it."

Gus: "It's alright, TJ, it happens to all of us every single once in a while."

[Classroom Bell Ringing]

Alordayne Grotke enters her classroom.

TJ: "Whoa, man, I never been this super excited to see Ms. Grotke."

Alordayne Grotke: "Good morning, students, I hope everybody had a super relaxing weekend, now if we could just begin our lesson and-whoooooooa! this book's covered in glitter!"

All Students: [Laughing Uncontrollably Again]

TJ: "_Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture_, I gotta go see that movie this evening."

**The Detweiler family members' house **

Ellie: "Theodore, you're not gonna see that comic book hero movie this evening."

Jason: "What? but it's Timothy Jefferson's latest film."

Sam: "Timothy Jefferson? all he ever does is crazy action stunts and flies around like a comic book hero. I wouldn't waste any of my good cash to see a grown man doin' crazy action stunts and flyin' around like a comic book hero."

Becky: "Mom and Dad are absolutely right, Theodore."

TJ: "What if we go alone and use some of my good cash?"

Ellie: "Theodore, that comic book hero movie's rated NK12, no kid under 12, permitted without a grownup or an older sibling, and that includes you."

Sam: "Good thing too. I remember the last time we let you see 1 of his movies. what was the other 1 called, Ellie?"

Ellie: "_Justice Team_: _The Motion Picture_."

TJ: "We must help save the city town!"

Sam: "That does it, young man, the last thing your mother, sister and I need is to have you driving us super crazy with lines from this new comic book hero movie!"

TJ: "But, Mom, Dad, all of the other young kids have seen _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture_."

Sam: "If all of the other young kids jumped right off the hilltop, would you do that as well too?"

TJ: "If that's what they're gonna speak about afterwards, right?"

Sam: "Well it doesn't matter what everybody's speaking about, Theodore, you can't go this evening."

Ellie: "Theodore, we're only doing this 'cause we really love you, and we don't want your fragile young mind to be time warped by other people who do anything for a lot of behind kicking."

TJ: [Sigh Depressingly] "I'll tell that to our time warped best friends for life and lovebirds at school."

**Back at the 3rd Street School building **

TJ sees all of the students with Señor Fusion_ merchandise._

TJ: "Aw man, I might as well spend the rest of my entire recess indoors."

(Brief pause)

TJ: "Wait just 1 minute, that's it!"

Meanwhile back in the school hallways...

TJ: "The Pale Kids, my final hope."

TJ enters the private study room

Pale Kids: "Gondor Primulon, JT."

TJ: "Gondor Primulon to you guys too."

Frank: "What a rare and expected visit it is to have you around us."

TJ: "Well, actually, I'm trying to get away from all of those young kids out there, you see? they're going completely crazy over this entire Señor Fusion thing_, _so I was kind of hoping I could hang around down here 'til it dies down a bit, would that be alright with you guys?"

Steve (holding out a Señor Fusion action figure) "I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget!"

TJ: "No, please, no! not you guys too! Noooooooooooooooooo!"

TJ exits the private study room.

TJ: "Alright, that does it, I don't care what my mom, dad and sister say, I'm gonna see that comic book hero movie this evening."

**Back home at the Detweiler family members' house again **

TJ goes right into his bedroom and dials the correct telephone number.

Female voice on telephone: "Hello, and thanks a bunch for calling Dial-a-ville, you have selected show times for _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture, _rated NK12_, _the comic book hero everybody's speaking about, but 1st, coming this April..."

Male voice on telephone: "Panda bears, cuddly giants of the bamboo forest, but when the bamboo's gone for good, what will they eat next?"

[Panda Bears Growling Wildly]

Male voice on cell phone: "_Panda-monium_, it's what's black and white and red all over."

TJ: "Come on, come on, hurry up already."

The scene cuts to Ellie reading a magazine while sitting in the armchair.

TJ goes over to the front door, but Ellie stops him.

Ellie: "And where do you think you're going?"

TJ: "I'm going to...the Library, Mom."

Ellie: "On a Saturday afternoon?"

TJ: "I need to read up on those panda bears, you see? they're running outta bamboo and it might not be a super good situation."

Ellie: "Oh, Theodore, studying on a Saturday afternon? aren't you the greatest?"

TJ: "Yeah right, Mom, that's me."

**Back outside the Movie Dome **

TJ: "Excuse me, [Speaks Like 12-Year-Old Boy] excuse me, [Clears Throat] excuse me."

TJ: [Speaking Like 12-Year-Old Boy] "1 ticket, please, for a young kid way over 12."

Ticket Seller: "What was that? I can't hear you, speak into the speaker, please."

TJ: "I uh, never mind."

Peter Prickly: [Voice Off Screen] "Here comes Señor Fusion."

TJ: "Principal Prickly."

TJ: [Snaps Fingers]

Peter Prickly: "1 grownup ticket to _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture_. I tell you that Timothy guy's a genius, I tell you, no wonder he's counting it to the starlets."

TJ: "I'll see you inside, Principal Prickly sir. I'm with him, you see? he's my school principal from 3rd Street School."

Ticket Seller: "Then he makes you pay?"

TJ: "Nah, he's not that much of my most favorite school principal from 3rd Street School."

Ticket Seller: "Oh well, I guess you can't choose true family or true friendship."

[Beeping Sounds]

TJ grabs the movie theater ticket to _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture _and enters the Movie Dome.

_**Señor Fusion: "You better not be in the way of my true powers, Green Spectre, or face the wrath of Señor Fusion!"**_

TJ (writing in his notebook): "You better not be in the way of my true powers, Green Spectre, or face the wrath of Señor Fusion_."_

Meanwhile back outside the Movie Dome…

[Crowd Protesting]

TJ: "Yeah, alright, finally, I got every single word from that comic book hero movie right here in my notebook."

TJ: "Hey, do you remember when I came in here with Principal Prickly?"

Ticket Seller: "Yeah right, where is he?"

TJ: "Uh...I don't know, but there's no stopping me right now. look out, here comes (he nervously sees Ellie, Sam and Becky waiting by) Señor Fusion?"

Sam: "Here comes Señor Fusion?! why that's just-"

Becky: "Theodore, I can't believe you never listened to any of us!"

Ellie: "Theodore Jasper Detweiler, did you just walk outta that comic bookh hero movie we strictly forbidden you from seeing?"

TJ: [Nervously] "Uh...I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget?"

**Back home at the Detweiler Family's house once again **

Sam: "We're very disappointed with you, Theodore. you disobeyed us,and even _**worse**_, you fibbed in front of your mother."

Ellie: "Why, Theodrore? why did you do that?"

TJ: "Aw, Mom, Dad, everybody from school saw that comic book hero movie, being the only 1 who didn't, it made me feel out of it like I wasn't, you know, super thrilling."

Ellie: "Theodore, there are far more important things in life than being super thrilling, like your father, sister and I being able to trust you."

Sam: "And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for another week, with no video games or television."

TJ: "Uh...am I still allowed to go to school?"

Ellie: "You need to go to school, Theodore."

TJ walks around upstairs to his bedroom.

TJ: "Tender, on Monday morning, TJ Detweiler's once again the super thrilling dude and prankster prince in history."

**Back in Alordayne Grotke's classroom **

TJ: "You better not be in the way of my true powers, Green Spectre, or face the wrath of Señor Fusion!"

TJ enters the classroom and sits right at his study desk.

Mikey: [Clears Throat]

Gus: "Those are super good lines, TJ, but _Señor Fusion_: _The Motion Picture_ was kind of last week's news_."_

TJ: "Last week?"

Spinelli: "Didn't you play any video games or watch television last week?"

TJ: "Video games? television? last week? but I can't, I got busted, I'm not allowed to play video games or watch television."

Vince: "We understand what you mean, Teej. I even remember the time I saw _Nitwitz III_ and got grounded from television for another week."

Spinelli: "Oh brother,"

Gretchen: "don't tell us you missed the world premiere of Justice Team Extreme,"

Mikey: "the best comic book hero show ever made for television."

TJ: "Justice Team Extreme, that's what I'll be living with from now on."

**Trivia Notice**

Vince tells TJ about the time he saw Nitwitz III and got grounded from television for another week. This is a classic reference to the original classic season 4 episode: _Me no Know_.


End file.
